Jamais je ne pourrais aimer le 1er Avril
by MiaFanfiction-FTNK
Summary: Elle était là, assise sur un banc, à pleurer silencieusement. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait le 1er Avril...


Yo !

Première histoire postée, un petit one shot que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps et qui a en quelque sorte " lancé " définitivement mon envie d'écrire des fanfics. Elle a aussi été posté sur Mon blog de Fairy tail (ffde-fairytail). J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Assise sur un banc, les cheveux dégoulinants collés sur son front sous les violentes averses, une jeune fille pleurait silencieusement.  
Ses cheveux habituellement blonds éclatants, étaient désormais pâles et sa peau aussi blanche que cadavérique, faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux.  
Ses yeux fermés d'où glissaient quelques larmes s'ouvrirent doucement et laissèrent apparaître de beaux yeux marrons ternes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait cette journée ! Rien que la date l'horripilait mais là c'était pire, c'était limite de la haine envers elle, qui n'avait rien fait mais, qui était la cause de son malheur.

Le 1er avril.

C'était une journée considérée comme joyeuse où les gens se faisaient des blagues, où ils riaient à longueur de journée et quelquefois comme cette année, les enfants courraient à travers le jardin à la recherche des œufs de pâques au chocolat guidés par leur carte... oui une journée de bonheur, bonheur qu'elle ne partageait pas.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêtée de faire des blagues et de dire à la suite «Poisson d'Avril !» car pour elle à ses dix ans, cela n'en fut pas un, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que sa mère était morte d'un accident de la route, non ce jour-là on ne lui avait pas dit avec un sourire, ce fameux «Poisson d'Avril !».  
Ce jour-là tandis que des sourires naissaient sur le visage d'autres enfants, le sien disparaissait.

Depuis, jamais elle n'avait recommencé à faire des blagues en ce jour, à rire et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait recommencer. Mais cette année ce fut différent, car cette année, elle les avait rencontré, l'avait rencontré, lui, son ami, son confident, son camarade... son amour.

Sa rencontre avec lui fut explosive, bouleversante et fatale.  
Explosive, car son cœur avait explosé en croisant son regard; bouleversante, car la couleur de ses cheveux l'avait fortement étonné et fatale, car lorsqu'elle entendit son rire, ce fut comme la foudre qui s'abattit sur elle.

Elle avait fini par le revoir lui et ses sourires à son arrivée dans ce lycée et fut surprise de voir qu'elle était dans sa classe. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se remémora de quelle façon il avait aussi été surpris de la voir, tellement surpris qu'il s'était levé brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise et en la pointant du doigt.  
Son sourire s'effaça en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt...

Elle s'était levée de mauvaise humeur comme chaque année et après s'être préparée, elle était finalement allée au lycée d'un pas lourd. Arrivée, sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa doucement sous le rire et la bonne humeur de la classe mais, surtout grâce à sa présence.  
La journée qui avait mal commencée avait finalement bien continué pour une fois, et elle en fut heureuse, mais toute chose a une fin et c'était à la sortie du lycée qu'elle se rappela à quel point elle pouvait être maudite. C'était à ce moment-là, en voyant une jolie brune sauter dans ses bras et l'embrasser violemment que son cœur se déchira totalement. Il y a sept ans la vie lui avait pris sa mère, aujourd'hui elle lui prenait son amour.

À cette vue elle n'attendit pas que ces larmes coulent en public: elle prétexta à ses amis qu'elle était pressée et partit en courant. Elle s'enfuit sans même le voir rejeter la brune violemment et se retourner vers elle, non elle ne l'entendit pas prononcer son nom.

Elle courut aussi vite que possible sans se préoccuper des personnes qu'elles bousculaient et s'arrêta enfin devant le " _Parc Des Cerisiers"_ comme il le disait si souvent . Elle marcha doucement et s'assit sur ce même banc où un jour elle avait mangé une glace en sa compagnie et laissa toute sa peine se déverser à travers ses larmes qui se mélangèrent à la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Elle arrêta de pleurer, se lamenter sur son sort ne changerait rien. Elle leva la tête et regarda le parc où elle se trouvait, avec la pluie il paraissait bien triste, mais au soleil le seul mot qui nous venait à l'esprit était magnifique. Son regard se perdit au loin. Elle se releva brusquement en pensant avoir une hallucination : devant elle se trouvait le garçon qui hantait ses pensées depuis leur première rencontre. Sa tête était baissée et suivait le mouvement de sa grande respiration, il était essoufflé, il avait sûrement couru. Il avait les mains sur ses genoux et s'appuyait dessus tellement la fatigue l'envahissait, puis il se releva et leurs regards se croisèrent. Plus rien ne comptait. Plonger dans le regard de l'autre plus rien ne comptait, seulement la personne en face d'elle. Bien qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans une musique sentimentale. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent et personne n'osait parler.  
Ce fut le jeune homme qui rompit le silence après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

 **_ Lucy ...**  
 **_Que ce passe t-il Natsu ?**

Le dit Natsu la regarda et dit :

 **_ Je voulais te dire que ... qu'elle m'a surpris, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait m'embrasser sinon-**  
 **_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as recherché sous cette pluie,** demanda-t-elle.  
_ **Oui enfin, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous.**  
_ **Merci mais, tu n'avais pas besoin de me chercher alors qu'il pleuvait. De plus, tu es trempé à cause de moi,** la sermonna gentiment Lucy avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
 **_ Tu ne m'en veux donc pas ?**  
 **_ Pas le moins du monde,** dit-elle avec un sourire.

Natsu la regarda attentivement, s'approcha d'elle puis s'assit à ses côtés. Il regardait tout droit devant lui et semblait réfléchir aux paroles qu'il allait dire à la suite. Il réajusta son écharpe et dit:

 **_Tu sais, on a tous remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien,** dit-il sans sourciller lorsque Lucy se crispa, **Et Mira a fait des recherches et nous a appris que ta mère était décédée aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?**

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête, honteuse, sous le ton de reproche qu'avait employé Natsu.

 **_ Nous sommes tes amis, tu aurais dû nous le dire au lieu de faire semblant d'aller bien !**  
 **_ Je ne faisais pas semblant,** dit-elle en levant la tête et en la tournant pour pouvoir le voir, **Je ne faisais pas semblant, vous avez vraiment réussi à me faire sourire.**  
 **_ Alors pourquoi je te retrouve là, assise en train de pleurer,** demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.  
 **_ Qui sait,** dit-elle dans un murmure.

Natsu la regarda en fronçant ses sourcils roses, se leva et dit:

 **_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! Putain Lucy comment veux-tu qu'on te soutienne si tu ne nous parles jamais hein ?! Si tu gardes tout pour toi ! Comment ?! Tu penses à nous, à moi ! Tu crois que ça ne nous fait pas souffrir de te voir te murer dans ton silence !** Explosa-t-il.  
_ **Mais que veux-tu que je te dise hein !** Hurla-t-elle les larmes sortant de ses yeux, **Que tous les ans je pleure comme une madeleine ?! Que cette année j'ai réussi à ne pas chialer comme une pauvre fille mais que j'ai fini par céder en te voyant embrasser l'autre brune ! Quoi c'est ça que tu veux que je te dise ou tu préfères que je te dise que je t'aime !** Hurla-t-elle sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Natsu ouvrit grand les yeux surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui avait dit de se confier pensant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule et qu'il pourrait l'aider un tant soit peu mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'elle exploserait comme ça et lui dise ça !  
Lucy se releva et s'apprêta à sortir du parc avant qu'une poigne ne l'attrape et ne l'arrête dans sa demarche.

 **_ Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce genre de choses, mais tu vois, tu as bien fait de le dire en fin de compte,** annonça-t-il avant que Lucy ne se retourne pour le regarder avec incompréhension, **Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu m'aimais, jamais tu n'aurais pu savoir ce que je ressentais.**

Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise. Elle rêvait ou Natsu était en train de lui faire un déclaration.

 **_ Lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je l'aimais,** lui fit remarquer Natsu, **Mais comme tu n'as rien dit j'ai pensé que tu t'en foutais et que Grey avait menti lorsqu'il me disait de foncer car tu m'aimais.**  
 **_ Il a dit ça ?**  
 **_ Ouais quand t'es partie en courant, il m'a traité d'imbécile et m'a dit de foncer. Attends.. il m'a traité d'imbécile, oh l'enfoiré !** s'écria Natsu.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Lucy et Natsu se tourna vers elle et en la voyant il reprit son sérieux et dit d'une traite :

 **_ Je t'aime.**

Lucy eut les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux sous l'émotion et Natsu la prit dans ses bras en répétant qu'il l'aimait qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'aimerait toujours tandis que Lucy pleurait de bonheur dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Natsu se détacha d'elle.

 **_ Et ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril.**

Lucy voulut répondre mais fut coupée par les lèvres de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en y mettant tout leur amour. Après leur échange les jeunes gens se regardèrent et rigolèrent ensemble avant de sortir du parc main dans la main sous les faibles rayons du soleil qui perçaient les nuages sombres.

Lucy pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer ce jour, symbole du malheur à ses yeux pourtant, aujourd'hui il symbolisait le commencement d'une vie à deux.

 _Comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais..._


End file.
